Let the rain come
by littlepinkbook
Summary: A terrible piece of fluff I wrote because we had one hell of a storm here tonight which shook the very foundations of my home but I figured I'd post it so it wouldn't be a complete waste...I dunno, see what you think...


Let the rain come

Let the rain come

__

By Littlepinkbook

Authors' Note – I have no idea why I wrote this, we have a storm here right now and I guess I was thinking about how powerful storms are and I wanted to include that in a piece. I personally don't like this and think it reflects my worst work but hey a second opinion doesn 't hurt.

DISCLAIMER – Usual, not mine, some body elses' yadda yadda yadda

Helga had been wondering the streets for hours, she was absolutely drenched, the downpour had only started a few minutes ago but it was one of those rains where you think that heavens have opened and soak you to the very bone in a matter of seconds. She didn't mind, she enjoyed walking in the rain, it was almost like getting washed of all your impurities and receiving a fresh start. Her hair clung to her scalp and dangled around her face in little silken rivulets of water. She sniffed heavily, she had no doubt in her mind that this little constitutional would cost her her health, the beginnings of a cold were already seeding themselves inside her.

Helga loved to walk alone, she roamed the city for hours on end at times and this was one of those times. It gave her time to think and reflect, her life was not the most enjoyable of lives and she was painfully aware of it and trying to work out why she was chosen for this misery was proving to be futile, after all, she couldn't change anything, right?

She may as well face facts; she wasn't the nicest of people at times, in her minds' eye anyway. Karma, she figured, what you give is what you get returned right? Many times she had thought about the prospect of turning over a new leaf and bringing an end to her domineering, bullying ways in the hope of turning around her situation and maybe bringing her a little happiness. However that plan had been a bust just like all the others, it involved letting her guard down to people which was something she was just not willing to do.

She reached the city park and seated herself at a nearby park bench, still buried deep in her reverie, the bench was a veritable pool of water and the seat of her dress drank up the water greedily like a sponge, seeping to her skin and chilling her. Thunder rumbled menacingly overhead as the clouds clashed together in they're deafening battle. The rain increased in its intensity and pelted Helga, stinging her cheeks and flushing them pink. She sneezed feebly, a tiny speck in the eyes of the grey, roaring world above.

The storm had cleared the streets of every sensible lifeform leaving Helga feeling even more alone, she couldn't help but feel that it was deliberate. The sky darkening just seemed to Helga as a mocking mimic of her life. There was no sunshine, no light, and no hope.

She hung her head, feeling the crushing weight of her emptiness, there was an enveloping feeling of fear and panic as she felt her strength beginning to crumble. She tried to grab onto to some remnant of truth, some ray of hope as the rain continued to batter her as though some more powerful force was battling with this tiny girl. Willing her to give up, something she had never let herself do before but could now feel herself on the edge. She whimpered as she pulled her thin and dripping wet jacket around her arms, water flowing down through her hair and along her arms. She lifted her knees to her chest and buried her head, feeling utterly lost and afraid.

What was the point of holding onto to a stony shield of outer strength, whom was she being strong for? A father who barely notices her existence and when he does it's to briefly degrade her, or better yet a mother who can't even take care of herself let alone a nine year old daughter. Shadowed completely by an over bearing, golden child big sister that delights in tormenting her.

Helga's breath caught in her throat she was falling, she had lost her grip on the rope dangling her over the void of depression. She wanted to roar, send an unabashed plea out in the darkness…a cry for help. She admitted defeat; she just wasn't strong enough on her own. The sky cracked and rumbled violently above, in some sort of evil laugh of triumph.

*

Arnold bolted through the slick, shining streets as the rain battered and chased him. He juggled with his Grand mothers groceries whilst trying in vain to open his umbrella, he cursed the sudden downpour as blond tufts of hair flopped over his eyes, laden with the rain. He escaped the streets and entered the park intending on taking a shortcut home.

Still unable to open the damned umbrella he spotted a crumpled heap of drenched clothing and hair curled up on a nearby park bench.

Eyeing the strange figure curiously he headed over, recognition flooding him as he neared and spotted a familiar mop of blonde hair crowned with a trademark pink bow. His brow creased with concern as he stood over the unaware Helga, when finally and very suddenly the stubborn umbrella sprung open knocking the surprised Arnold onto the bench next to the forlorn little girl. He lifted the contraption over the both of them out of instinct, even though at this point the shelter was pointless.

Realising she was no longer being pelted by the harsh, large drops of water she looked up and saw a bright shining ray of hope, two emerald eyes and a concerned smile. She sniffed and smiled back in relief, she could feel her strength rebuilding as someone had reached down and plucked her from the void at her hour of need. Her plea had been answered.

__

Fin


End file.
